PJatO Prompts: Yaoi or Yuri Only Please!
by OwlAth3na
Summary: The non-straight pack of prompts that no one asked for. Read Chapter One for the Rules and Form. Now accepting Prompts :3 Rated T for Kissing, Words like Dammit . Don't know if that's fair, but I m a superstitious person. Moo.
1. Now Accepting Prompts!

**Hey guys! Owl here. I've decided to open submissions for prompts, right here on . So, it's going to be yaoi-based, since I can't really write girlxboy. No offense to the straight people out there, you're awesome, but I like to write, well, yeah.**

 **So here are some rules *gasp*:**

 **-Yaoi or Yuri ONLY.**

 **-Not canon! That means no Solangelo, Percabeth, or Solangelo. Argh.**

 **-You can have it include any people in the story, but not OCs, or other fandoms. So PJatO only.**

 **-Please submit the prompts through the reviews, so I can access them better. Also because I never check my messages.**

 **-Fluff only. No lemons. Ill be making this rated M, but only because I'm scared. Yup.**

 **-I'll try and do every single prompt I get, so be creative.**

 **Phew. Thats it. To submit a prompt, just fill out this tiny form.**

Ship:

Prompt:

Do you want your user to be said?:

Side Pairings (if there are any):

 **Thats all that is really important. They'll probably be short. Sorry guys! I'm probably going to be writing stuff for my friends IRL, too. So don't think theres a ghost writing prompts for me to do.**

 **That's it. Hopefully, I get a few so I can get back into the habit of writing. Merry Late Christmas, and Happy New Years guys!**


	2. PercyLeoJason Coffee Shop AU

**Ship: Valgrace, or Jercy, or Perleo :3 [** **or all three** **;) ]  
Prompt: dun dun dun, spy AU's are pretty cool. OR MAYBE A ****COFFEE SHOP AU** **?  
Do I want my username added?: meh, if you want to I'm not stopping you [CanadianMaple]  
Side Pairings (if any): hmmm, pipalypso? or ****pipabeth** **?**

 **#**

Leo's life right now was the dream.

A big (okay, very big) house with a white fence, blueberry bushes, and even a dog seemed pretty lucky. He worked in a little coffee shop that sold lots of different cakes, scones, and other treats - as well as coffee, of course.

Not to mention, his two way-too-handsome boyfriends, who were both important CEOs and very kind. They all lived together, and life was pretty much perfect.

The little coffee shop may be small, but it was definitely booming with business 24/7. Customers came and went, ate and drank, and the shop always produced the best there was 'round this neighbourhood.

"What can I get for you?"

Leo smiled as a new customer entered the door and came up to the register. "Hi, um, I'd like the chocolate muffin and a black coffee, please."

"What size?"

"Small."

Tapping on his cash register, Leo reached over to grab a chocolate muffin from the shelf. He placed it into a paper bag and handed it to the customer. "That'll be $4.45, please." As the customer fumbled around in his wallet for some change, Leo turned over to the backroom.

"Hey, can I get a black coffee, small?" He shouted.

"Gotcha. Coming right up." Yelled back his co-worker.

Leo turned around again, smiled, and accepted the cash. Soon, the coffee was finished, and the order was set.

"Have a nice day!"

#

It was break time for Leo. A time to relax and just sit in the backroom with a snack, maybe listen to some music.

Cecil, one of Leo's co-workers, came running up with an empty smoothie bottle in his hand. "Leo!" He yelled. "Annabeth is here. She wants you to come up to get her orders."

"Aww, come on.. fine, I'm coming."

"Thanks. You know how she can get sometimes."

Leo nodded and made his way over to the front. There Annabeth was, with a book tucked under her arm and her hand tapping on the countertop. Leo grinned sleepily. "What's up?"

"Piper and I got engaged!" She squealed.

"What? Tell me everything!" Leo yelped.

"After you're done giving me the usual, fine, I will go through the very exact story of life, beauty, and rings." Annabeth smiled proudly.

"Got it!" Leo scrambled of into the back. Annabeth always came and ordered a strawberry cake with a special fruit smoothie. Taking an empty smoothie bottle, he filled it with strawberries, mango, yogurt, juice, and banana. While he zapped it up, he grabbed a cake from the shelf and once again put it into a small container.

Returning to the counter, Leo placed the items onto the countertop while accepting a credit card from Annabeth. He then left the front desk to have a seat with Annabeth.

"Okay - tell me every single detail."

#

The little (okay, big) story had brightened up Leo's day by a lot. By now, he was able to finish lots more than he did before in the sleepy morning. He smiled brightly as he grabbed some change from the register to give to the paying customer.

"Thank you for coming, have a nice day!"

Not looking up, Leo welcomed the next pair. "Welcome, what would you like?"

He received two kisses on his cheeks as he abruptly look up to see his boyfriends. Percy and Jason were both dressed in a suit, looking proud, confident, and very hot.

"The usual, please." Smiled Percy, as he looked at his watch and looked at Jason.

Said man groaned. "With extra sugar. We have a meeting, soon, and we can't be late." He said reluctantly.

Leo quickly nodded and scurried to the back. While mixing a brew for a coffee, he grabbed a few scones and an apple. Putting them in their bags, he took the coffee and ripped open some sugar and milk packets, stirring as he added them in.

Returning to the front, Leo placed the bag on the counter and accepted the money. "Alright, here. Bye, I love you."

"We love you too."

They turned and headed out the door. "See you tonight, cutie."

Yup, life was absolutely amazing.

#

 **End! Don't forget, you can always submit a prompt anytime, even if you've done one before.**


	3. PercyJasonNico Chapstick Challenge

**Maybe you could do the Chap stick challenge with Nico/Percy/Jason. 2 at a time the other holding the camera. I guess a side pairing could be Reyna/Piper/Annabeth who could like pick out the flavours.**

 **#**

"And.. it's on!"

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"It's another stupid dare that Percy got us into."

Currently, the children of the big three were sitting on Jason's bed, with a camera on a stool in front of them. Percy had gotten into a bet (and lost), which had resulted in all three of them having to participate in another dumb dare.

"I hate you right now, Percy,"

"I love you too~"

"Well, now we're stuck here. Should we start?"

"Jay, it's been on the whole time."

Jason stared blankly at the camera for a moment and then shook his head. Percy ignored Nico, who was now repeatedly punching his arm.

"This is for the people whom Percy are associated with in his drunken-ness." Jason said monotonously as he held a deadpan face.

"And...let's start!"

Percy ran off the bed and bounced off to the coat hanger, where he started digging around in his coat pocket.

Nico stared at Jason. "What is this called again?"

"Chapstick Challenge."

Percy returned with what looked like a newly packed container with six different lip balms concealed inside.

"So, camera..." Percy started. "We're going to do six flavours, as you can see. And I have a special guest with us..."

The door swung open and a familiar trio walked in.

"Okay, guests. Here we have three lovely ladies, Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper!" Percy sounded like a game show host. "These crazy cat women will be choosing our flavours for today." Percy handed them the Chapstick pack.

Annabeth looked annoyed. "Percy, we only have three cats."

"Which you named Anna, Pipes, and Rey.." Percy trailed off.

"What did you just say, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing."

Jason cut in. "Are we going to start yet? I want to get this over with, Y'know?"

#

On the other side of the cabin, Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth were choosing the flavours.

"It's Jason and Nico, so maybe we could do a flavour they both hate. How about Pomegranate-"

Piper sighed. "Annabeth, I love you, but maybe we should let fate decide this time."

Reyna nodded her head. "Agreed. As much as I think that it should still be Piper saying this, love will follow, love will guide, love will just stay by your side."

"How sweet. Now choose a flavour."

"Geez, okay. How about Cake Batter?"

#

Jason was blindfolded as Nico was given the chosen Chapstick. Nico reluctantly opened it and applied it to his lips. After smacking once, he then sat on the bed beside Jason and leaned in. Percy all the while was behind the camera, grinning like a madman.

Nico pressed his lips onto Jason's, giving the blond a moment to register and taste the Chapstick. Jason's tongue darted out for just a second, before slithering back in to taste the gloss.

"Oh, I don't like this one."

"Me neither."

"Tastes kinda sweet and fresh... like cake...?"

Percy clapped his hands behind the camera and stood up. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Jason, you're right. It's Cake Batter.

"Ew"

#

This time, Nico was the one that was blindfolded as Percy was applying his lip balm on like a professional.

The three girls whispered at the back. "What flavour was it again?"

"Pomegranate."

"That's a sad little connection."

Percy had already pressed his lips onto Nico's, this time with more force and pressure. After a good few seconds, he pulled away and left Nico licking the Chapstick off his lips to have a taste.

"Pomegranate. What do you think? I'm a child of Hades, hello, the fruit of the Underworld?"

Piper's face fell. "I see. Pooey."

"Pomegranate." Nico said without a hint of doubt. "They should make it more fresh, and slightly sweeter. There's no juice in it at all."

"It's a chapstick, Nico. Of course there's no juice in it."

#

The trio of girls discussed the very last flavour. They had already done many combinations. Annabeth held a notebook with all combinations on it.

 _In order of names: Blindfolded one, then the kisser..?_

 _Jason and Nico: Cake batter (DONE)_

 _Nico and Percy: Pomegranate (DONE)_

 _Percy and Jason: Spearmint - remember to never make Percy eat Spearmint EVER (DONE)_

 _Nico and Jason: Cherry (DONE)_

 _Percy and Nico: Grape Smoothie Mix Thing with the thing (DONE)_

 _Jason and Percy: Strawberry_

"Okay, Jason. Here's the blindfold. Percy, here's the last chapstick."

Jason tied the blindfold behind his head as Percy looked at the chapstick, then at Jason, then at the chapstick and smiled.

Jason shouted, "Ready!" Percy made his way over.

#

Annabeth lay with Reyna and Piper on their couch. Reyna was fast asleep, as was Piper. Annabeth grabbed her journal and decided to jot down a few notes.

 _Annabeth-_

 _You must never. Ever. EVER. Give Percy another opportunity to do the chapstick challenge. And ESPECIALLY not with his boyfriends. I swear, if Percy EVER makes out with Jason IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA on PURPOSE in front of US and the CAMERA and US again, I will steal everything dear to him._

 _But then again, it WAS sorta hot._

 _-Annabeth_


End file.
